


Butterflies

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blushing, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23658130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: Five Times Lightning makes Ford blush and One Time Ford makes Lightning blush.
Relationships: Stanford Pines/Original Male Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered that Gravity Falls was a thing and one of my friends inspired an idea and I just went with it.

Ford sat at his desk, reading one of the hundreds of books he had. Lightning entered the man's room, just wanting to be near the studious man. Ford looked up from his book, blushing at the sight of the messy-haired brunette.  
"Hey, Fordsy!" The blue-eyed male giggles as the older man hid his face behind the book; not noticing the fact that the book was now upside-down. 

Lightning sat on the desk, taking the book out of Ford's shaking hands and set it to the side.  
"You should study me instead~" Lightning purred, scooting closer to the glasses-clad man. Ford felt his cheeks heat up further, covering his face in his hands, causing Lightning to giggle at the man's embarrassment. 

\----

Ford stepped out of the Mystery Shack, seeing Lightning rolling a ball of snow.  
"Hey, Ford! You wanna help me build a snowman?" The boy asked, puffs of his hot breath filling the air with each word.  
"Sure…" The man spoke after a few moments. 

The pair stared at their creation. It was nowhere near perfect but, it certainly was fun to build and that's what mattered. Lightning shuddered from a cold gust of wind and cuddled closer to Ford. The man blushed, looking down and seeing the skinny male snuggling closer to him in a desperate attempt to stay warm. 

\----

Lightning strained, standing on his tip-toes; trying to reach a box on the top shelf.  
"Why does Stan have to put this stuff on the top shelf?!" Lightning groaned, fingers just barely grazing the edge of the box. Ford walked past the kitchen and saw the short cat boy trying to reach a box. 

"You want some help there?" Ford asked after watching the struggle for a moment.  
"Please!" The boy pouted. Ford easily grabbed the box of crackers and handed it to the brunette, playfully ruffling his hair.  
"Thanks, Fordsy!" Lightning giggled, grinning widely. Ford felt his cheeks heat up as the boy skipped away. 

\----

Lightning was scribbling away in his sketchbook before he stopped, staring at it before erasing part of it with an annoyed groan.  
"Something wrong?" Ford asked, looking over the boy's shoulder.  
"I can't get this hand to look right…" The boy whined, ears flattening.  
"I can help, if you want…" The man chuckled, sitting in the chair next to the boy. 

Lightning's face lit up and he angled Ford's hand to the correct angle. Lightning looked at the man's hand and sketched it, tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth. Ford's cheeks darkened as he stared at the boy's face, enjoying watching his expression change.  
"Thanks, Ford!" The boy chuckled, placing a quick kiss on the man's cheek; causing Ford's face to heat up further.

\----

Lightning was known for wearing other people's clothes but, it always shocked Ford when Lightning wore his clothes.  
"Hey, Lightning? Have you seen my-" Ford began, leaning into the room, stopping when he saw the skinny male asleep, wearing Ford's signature red sweater. The man stared for a moment before a blush crept across his face.  
" _He's so adorable…_ " Ford thought, continuing to stare at the cat-eared man who was wrapped in his favorite sweater. 

\----

Ford felt something in his chest everytime he looked at Lightning. It wasn't a bad feeling but, his cheeks would get hot and he would feel a strange fluttering in his stomach whenever he was near the boy. Lightning was ranting about something he was interested in, Ford not really paying attention and just staring at the sapphire-eyed boy as he was lost in his thoughts. 

Lightning eventually finished speaking and looked over to Ford. Ford leaned forward, pressing his lips against Lightning's. After a moment, Ford pulled back, seeing the young man's cheeks a bright red. Ford smiled, enjoying the boy's reddened cheeks. Lightning took a moment before he leapt at the man, kissing him with his own; causing the older man's cheeks to heat up, matching Lightning's own. 

This was why Ford got so flustered around Lightning. The man loved how the boy would just throw himself into situations. Always catching Ford by surprise. Everyday was something new, and he loved every second of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> 💕 Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! 💕


End file.
